The bilateral filter is a non-linear filter that was introduced by Tomasi and Manduchi (C. Tomasi and R. Manduchi, “Bilateral filtering for gray and color images,” in Proceedings of the IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision, Bombay, India, 1998) for selective denoising of images without blurring edges. The key idea of the bilateral filter is to modify the weights of a convolution mask in an image-dependent manner, based on intensity differences between the pixel under consideration and its neighbors. The conventional bilateral filtering approach, however, requires many floating multiplication operations and a division operation. This approach can be too complex to implement in devices with limited processing and memory resources.